the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cenira
Cenira is a character owned by Mytherica. If you want to edit this page, please contact them before doing so. If you wish to draw this character, go ahead! Backstory Cenira doesn't have a very interesting story. Well, that's what most people think. Cenira was born of the Great Wind Eagle, being his only daughter. The Wind Eagle sat upon the highest mountain in the universe, flapping his wings to create wind. He prided himself in this job and so never left his spot at the top of the mountain. Cenira stayed with him, although she wished she could leave and fly free like the birds. She had watched them for months, years, since she was only a young goddess. After some years, when Cenira was fully grown, the Great Wind Eagle was killed. It was surprising, and completely mysterious as to who murdered him. Cenira was heartbroken and suddenly felt the huge responsibility of taking over from her father. She stayed on the mountain for many years, getting updates from her pantheon (The Vangosian Pantheon) often. She still craved to fly free though. Many more years passed, and nothing interesting happened to Cenira. All she had was her work and the constant reminder of her father's death. She had few visitors to her mountain, only some to plead for different weather or wind. So, nothing happened. That was, until Vosuja (Vangosian god of love) decided Cenira needed some excitement in her life. This is why the next time a young man climbed her mountain to speak to her she fell in love. The young man she fell in love with was a mortal. He was no-one of importance but was rather attractive and had a kind spirit. He had climbed the mountain to ask Cenira for some rain as his crops were failing and he needed them so he could afford food for his parents and himself. Cenira instantly helped him. She watched over him from the top of her mountain, keeping the weather perfect for him; even when he started seeing a woman and fell in love and got married. She kept it perfect, even though it hurt her to see him in love with someone else. It hurt her, but also made her happy because he was happy. Unfortunately, as she was keeping the weather perfect for this one man, it made some other mortals angry and they went to any other Vangosian god they could find to try and get her to be more fair. Most of the gods didn’t listen; they wouldn’t harm one of their own. All the gods believed this, except for Lyras, god of the Cursed. He sympathized with the mortals, understanding unfairness very well. Lyras couldn’t go and undo what one of the members his family had done - he didn’t want to start a fight - so he worked with what he had. This was a love-struck girl with too much power to her name for her own good; something had to make her change. Soon enough Cenira noticed something different. She found herself getting angry at the man she loved, watching him being happy with his wife and family made her mad. She sent thunderstorms and hurricanes to destroy everything he had in anger. One night, as the man was sleeping with his wife, Cenira got out of hand and sent a hail storm so strong it killed him, his wife and his children. This caused Cenira so much sorrow she sent a rain across the entire universe, flooding several planets. She made it rain for over a month, wailing as she grieved. Some people say they heard wailing in the wind, crying for the loss. After this month she became more withdrawn, angry, not willing to help as much. Until next time an attractive young man climbed up the mountain to beg for good weather. And she fell in love again. And again the young man forgot about her, got married and Cenira had to watch this all. And again she got angry, so angry she ended his life again. And so the circle of this continued. And this is her curse. Falling in love so easily, and ending up killing them. Every time. She is still like this. Still cursed, even after all these years. Recently, she met a man called Nick Numah, a young man from a great lineage from the Arygarian pantheon. And, as has happened so many times before, she fell easily for him. She watched over him from her place on her mountain, hoping that he will come back. And he did. He remembered her and came back. During this visit he convinced her to come down to earth with him, and so she did, experiencing different things while she was down there. Including (thanks Lagneiac) sex. With Nick. To Cenira this was like a dream come true, she felt finally accepted. Nick ended up seeing her true form, but Cenira trusted him enough to be around him like this. Description Appearance Cenira is a 5’0” female goddess. She is very petite for a goddess, and is as light as a feather. She has shoulder-length wavy white hair that falls around her fragile features. She has large bright blue eyes that remind people of a clear summer’s sky. She has a straight, thin nose and high cheekbones. She usually wears sundresses or other flowing, light weight clothes. Her favourite colours are all shades of blue. Although, her dress sense changes whenever her current relationship ends. She goes from light breezy clothes to dark, leather and black denim. After she finds someone she likes, this changes again to the light and bright fashion. She is also spotted in the disguise of a beautiful bird with elegant patterns covering the wings. She is brightly colored, with red, blue, black and gold markings. She has solid golden eyes in this form, and when standing still she looks like a statue or ornament. However these are her disguises that she wears around everyone. Only those who she trusts will be able to see how she really looks. This is hard to do, she never trusts anyone enough. It would certainly be a challenge. When she is in her original form, she has a form similar to a 6 foot tall mantis. She has a green, blue and pink exoskeleton, rather pretty colours. She has 6 limbs, and uses 4 to walk on and the other two to fight with. These two limbs have blade-like features on the forearm, which are deadly sharp and can cut through almost anything cleanly. On the end of all 4 of her legs she has small pincers, used to help her walk and keep her balance as well as climbing. From her waist and up she has a fairly human body, small and fragile looking and still covered in exoskeleton. Her fighting limbs come out from the torso where the arms would be. This combination looks strange, often portrayed as things of nightmares. As for her face and head, she has a pretty human looking neck and face, but with solid yellow eyes and markings over her face. Above this is then a mantis looking head, almost like a headdress. Sprouting from her back she has large, pink wings. With these she controls the winds and she takes great pride in them. However, in the Vangosian pantheon it is the belief (and truth) that the gods embody what they are gods of. Not as powerfully as the Embodiments, but they are literally what they are gods of. When they become a god, they become what they are god of. For Cenira this is the weather, the wind. She became all the weather in the universe, all the winds that were sourced from her powerful wings. That's something to think about, really. Personality The best way to describe Cenira is fickle. Although, it wouldn’t be the best thing to say to her face. She changes her mind about almost everything, if she has the slightest doubt against it. Relationships, political views, favourite food. Nothing is the same for more than 3 weeks. It is very easy for her to fall in love with a person, but also very easy for her to fall out of love. The moral being, never ever date Cenira. When she breaks up with someone, the outcome is obvious with the weather. It becomes stormy and several of the biggest storms in recorded history have come from her breakups. Her personality also becomes stormy. She lashes out and does stupid things, but she rarely cries in person in front of anyone. She is too proud to do this. However crying can be seen through the rain on certain planets. Not that she has ever dated someone. Because of her curse, she can only fall in love and watch the one she loves fall for another. No one has been interested in her as a girlfriend. Of course, she wasn’t always like this. In the past, Cenira was sensible and all her actions were calculated perfectly. She never acted on impulse, even if she wanted to. She was what a god should be, until fate came along and ruined it for her. Powers Strengths Cenira, being a goddess, has the power to manipulate what she is goddess of. Being the goddess of Wind and Weather, she can manipulate the weather however she wishes. This is mostly controlled by her emotions, rather than a calculated decision. She can make the weather however she wishes, usually to help the one she is in love with. Until they do something to hurt her, then she gets angry and storms are made. Then when she kills the one she cares for, she grieves with rain. Another power she has is in her eyes. She has the eyesight of her father. She can see as everything from the top of her mountain, being able to tell what is happening where. Her father passed on this trait to her, and it comes in handy when bringing about weather patterns. In her true form Cenira has wings, which she uses to create the winds for the universe. This power she got from her father. These wings are strong enough to carry winds and clouds to all corners of the universe. The last power Cenira has is that when she is in her true form, her arms are so sharp she can slice through almost anything. This comes in handy (haha in this form she doesn't have hands that's funny) when she's fighting enemies. Weaknesses Cenira goes only by her emotions. While she used to be a very calculating goddess, she now let's her heart rule everything she does. Which gets in the way a lot. Another large weakness for Cenira is that she falls in love too easily. If a person is strong, attractive, funny, something she finds attractive in a person, she falls for them. So much so she would do anything for them. And then if they hurt her in anyway, she will not be able to focus, at all. She will be so out of sorts, she will not talk to anyone, eat, sleep. It distracts her from what she is supposed to be doing. Completely. Being the goddess of wind and weather, being grounded is never a good thing. If trapped on the ground, Cenira is significantly weaker and being underground makes her powers almost useless. Another thing that makes Cenira weaker is when her wings are restrained. Her wings are how she creates the winds, restraining them stops her from using this power to her advantage. However, it stops wind from blowing and can cause a lot of disruption, as wind is needed on many planets.